<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the world's filled with liars, liars like me by cxsmic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396361">the world's filled with liars, liars like me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxsmic/pseuds/cxsmic'>cxsmic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VALORANT (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Panic Attacks, Self-Hatred, guh, idk what's going on he's just not having a good time, uh oh cxsmic is writing a character having a breakdown again, who could have seen this coming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:09:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxsmic/pseuds/cxsmic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What a fucking joke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the world's filled with liars, liars like me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yoru is a rat bastard and when i see him in game i feel the violent urge to beat him to death with my fists, but the fandom characterizations of him make me feel bad 4 him so waht the fuck am i supposed 2 do</p><p>n e way this is bad ok byeeeeeee</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You can never allow yourself to not be strong, Yoru says. Weakness will get you killed, and all the honor in the world won't help you when you're lying dead in a ditch somewhere. There is no honor in death. </p><p>Death is failure, and Yoru does not fail. He has clawed his way up from the bottom to the top of the food chain, tearing a path in the fabric of fate with his bare hands. He takes what he wants and he does as he pleases; that is the way of the world, he says. The strong prosper and the weak die. Honor is bullshit. The world does not care for your honor; fate will not show you mercy.  </p><p>So he feels like the biggest fucking failure in the world as he kneels in a snowdrift in the dead of night, heaving his guts out into the white powder. Tremors wrack his body in spite of the jacket he wears; the wind cuts at his cheeks like knives. Everything hurts; everything is too much, too loud. The wind whistles; his nose is bleeding. He retches again. The snow is no longer white. </p><p>Yoru is not weak. He <em>cannot </em>be weak. But his shaking hands tell a different story. </p><p>Disgust rises like bile in the back of his throat, and he feels the urge to throw up again. Someone could come up behind him and kill him, right here where he sits, and he would deserve it. </p><p> </p><p>Weakness is failure. Failure is death. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What a fucking joke. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>me thinking about yoru: baybee. needs hugg.<br/>me when i actually lay eyes on yoru: get over here you little blue fuck i am going to tear you limb from limb- </p><p>title is from "S.C.A.V.A" by hollywood undead</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>